


Te estaba esperando

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack es arrancado de su entorno. La vuelta a la Tierra, a la base y a su pequeña madriguera es dura y larga. Pero cuando alguien que te ama está esperando tu regreso... todo parece valer la pena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te estaba esperando

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Waiting for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721828) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



Jack Harkness se despojó de su abrigo y se lo lanzó a Gwen a la cara. La pequeña nave empezaba a vibrar. No les quedaba tiempo.

—¡VOY A ENTRAR! —gritó a sus compañeros—. ¡Volved a la base!

—¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?! —exclamó Owen.

—¡Jack! ¡No puedes entrar ahí! ¡La nave va a despegar! —dijo Gwen, atónita.

—¡Y yo necesito estar dentro para poder controlarla! ¡SALID DE AQUÍ!

—¡Y UNA MIERDA! —gritó Owen.

—¡Si nadie controla esta maldita nave puede elevarse y caer en una zona poblada! ¡Sería como un meteorito enorme! ¡Una catástrofe a nivel planetario! Volved a la base y rezad para que pueda anular los programas y controlarla… ¡VAMOS! ¡LARGAOS ANTE DE QUE DESPEGUE!

La nave, una esfera humeante de dos metros de diámetro, se agitó, furiosa. El ruido que producía era ensordecedor.

—¡Dios santo! ¡MIERDA! —gritó Owen llevándose las manos a la cabeza, desesperado. No quería perder a Jack otra vez. Primero, había sido él mismo quien lo había matado. Un poco más tarde, su jefe se había ido sin dar explicaciones y había vuelto apenas unas semanas antes después de estar fuera casi tres meses.

—Volved a la base, seguid trabajando… Yo volveré… cuando pueda. ¡Siempre vuelvo!

—¡¿Y si te manda al espacio?! —dijo Gwen, formulando en voz alta los miedos de Owen, agarrando la camisa de su amigo—. Dios mío, Jack… ¿Y SI ESO DESPEGA Y TE PIERDES EN EL ESPACIO?

—Pues volveré desde el espacio. No sería la primera vez.

Jack puso su mejor sonrisa de héroe galáctico y, cogiéndola por la nuca, besó a Gwen en los labios apresuradamente.

—¡ESTÁS CHIFLADO, JACK HARKNESS! —gritó Owen mientras Gwen daba un paso hacia atrás, trastabillando.

—¡Yo también te quiero, Owen! —dijo Jack besando a su médico oficial también en los labios y empujándolo después lejos de él—. ¡No os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente! Cuidad de… todo por mí. ¡BESAD A TOSH Y A IANTO!

Owen se limpió el beso de los labios con rabia mientras Jack se arrojaba al suelo y se metía en la nave por la estrecha escotilla. Gwen parecía a punto de llorar. El calor y el ruido que despedía la nave espacial eran insoportables. Owen agarró a Gwen por un brazo y corrió para alejarse de allí. Por suerte, no había nadie más en aquella zona que viera la nave despegar. La chica seguía gritando el nombre de Jack y el abrigo militar de su jefe que aún sujetaba con una mano ondeaba tras ella mientras ambos miembros de Torchwood corrían con toda su alma.

Al cabo de solo unos segundos, la pequeña nave despegó con un estruendo horrible y el temblor que se propagó por el suelo derribó a los dos jóvenes en mitad de su carrera. Desde el suelo, en medio del campo, ambos miraron cómo la nave se elevaba. Gwen gritó con desesperación y Owen, iracundo, golpeó el suelo con un puño. Jack se había ido otra vez. Solo tres meses después de volver de su extraña escapada, Jack los había dejado otra vez. Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Volvería? Quizá tenía la voluntad y el deseo de hacerlo, pero… ¿sería capaz de conseguirlo? 

La nave era pequeñísima, Jack apenas tenía espacio para moverse. El alienígena muerto que habían encontrado junto a ella no medía ni un metro y este era claramente un vehículo para uno. Jack luchó con los mandos e intentó acceder al ordenador. La tecnología no le era desconocida pero la velocidad que había alcanzado era vertiginosa. Pronto saldría de la estratosfera. Bajo sus pies, por la escotilla de material transparente, ya podía ver los contornos del Canal de Bristol. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y siguió con su trabajo. Solo tenía que hacerse con el control y aterrizar. Tenía un sistema antigravedad que le permitía moverse sin quedarse aplastado contra el asiento y el mecanismo de renovación del aire funcionaba. No tenía comida ni equipo de eliminación de residuos pero tenía aire respirable, energía y… todo el tiempo del mundo. Lograría controlar la maldita nave y la haría aterrizar en un lugar seguro y de forma segura. Lo que no sabía era cuánto tiempo le llevaría. Mientras el artefacto extraterrestre seguía elevándose más y más, Jack no pudo evitar echar otro vistazo a lo que dejaba atrás. En la Tierra había demasiadas cosas que amaba, demasiadas personas… Había pasado fuera mucho tiempo, demasiado, y las cosas que había tenido que sufrir habían sido espantosas. Durante ese tiempo terrible había pensado mucho y se había dado cuenta de lo que quería de verdad. Estaba dispuesto a pasar todo el tiempo posible con los que quería. No pensaba que tendría que alejarse tan pronto.

 

Jack entró en la base. Eran más de las tres de la madrugada y la Hub estaba tranquila y casi a oscuras. Cuatro días. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que la maldita nave se disparara y lo mandara a la estratosfera. Jack había tratado por todos los medios de tomar el control y, cuando creía que lo había conseguido y la iba a hacer aterrizar, habían fallado los circuitos de alimentación y la nave se había estrellado en una playa desierta al oeste de Gales. El artefacto también tenía un sistema de camuflaje para cualquier tipo de radar, terrestre o alienígena, con lo cual nadie, ni siquiera Torchwood, habría detectado su presencia, ni el espacio, ni en la atmósfera, ni en la Tierra. El impacto fue tremendo, la nave quedó destrozada, pero al mismo tiempo fue lo suficientemente pequeño como para pasar desapercibido en aquel paraje olvidado de la mano de dios. Al menos eso dio tiempo a Jack para resucitar y librarse de los escombros. No tenía manera de comunicarse con su equipo, su móvil se había quedado en su abrigo, así que caminó hasta el pueblo más cercano, se deshizo de su ropa rota y sucia y consiguió unos vaqueros y una camiseta en una tienda de segunda mano. Con el resto del poco dinero que tenía encima comió algo en un bar barato y compró un billete del autobús nocturno a Cardiff. Era más que suficiente. Se sentía extrañamente deprimido y no quería llamar a nadie de Torchwood. Llegaría a la base por sus propios medios y, una vez allí, en su medio natural, con su ropa y su autoridad, volvería a interpretar su papel de Capitán Harkness. El año que había pasado en la Valiant y todo lo ocurrido allí estaba demasiado reciente y aún tenía que dejarlo atrás. O quizá, simplemente, el Año que Nunca Ocurrió lo había cambiado más de lo que quería reconocer.

No había nadie, la base estaba vacía. Jack supuso que los chicos habían trabajado duro durante aquel tiempo, resignados a no saber si su jefe iba a volver o no. No era la primera vez que pasaba y Jack no estaba orgulloso de ello. En algunos momentos él mismo había dudado conseguirlo. En cambio, sí estaba orgulloso de su equipo. Atravesó la Hub, entró en su oficina y, a oscuras, y se dirigió a su madriguera. Estaba exhausto y se sentía sucio después del largo viaje en autobús con una ropa que le resultaba incómoda. Lo único que quería era dormir un rato y luego tratar de volver a la normalidad. Bajó la escalera de mano y, al llegar abajo, le sorprendió ver una figura en la penumbra que se incorporaba casi de un salto en su propia cama.

—¿Jack? ¿Eres tú, Jack? —preguntó con tono asustado, incrédulo y algo adormilado una voz familiar, profunda, modulada en un hermoso acento galés.

—¿Ianto?

—¡Dios mío, Jack! ¡Has vuelto! —dijo el joven con la voz convertida en alivio y afecto.

Jack se acercó a la cama e hizo un gesto tranquilizador con sus manos.

—Ssst. He vuelto —dijo sentándose junto a Ianto—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ianto, medio incorporado en la cama, con ojos muy abiertos pero con aire somnoliento y el corto pelo revuelto, lo miraba como quien mira un milagro.

—Te estaba esperando…

Jack no pudo evitarlo, la vehemencia de Ianto era conmovedora y él mismo no se sentía tan invulnerable como de costumbre. Tomó al joven entre sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza. Ianto respondió al abrazo un instante después. Aún le parecía estar soñando. Pero no… Un sueño no podía oler así ni podía transmitir tanta seguridad con solo un abrazo. Jack, su Jack, había vuelto y eso bastaba para hacerlo feliz. El resto del mundo ya no tenía importancia para él. En los últimos meses, en ausencia de Jack, se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto el Capitán había cambiado su vida. Después de su retorno, una noche, mientras yacían abrazados en esa misma cama estrecha de la madriguera subterránea de Torchwood, el joven había tenido una revelación: lo suyo no era un rollo de oficina, su jefe no le producía únicamente admiración y excitación sexual. Todo era mucho más complicado y mucho más sencillo al mismo tiempo… Se había enamorado. Ianto buscó el rostro de Jack con su mano y lo obligó a girar la mandíbula para poder besarlo. El beso fue cálido y largo, tierno y rotundo a la vez. Ambos lo necesitaban.  
Al cabo de un momento, Jack, con las manos y los labios de Ianto aún en su cuello, deslizó una mano por la espalda del joven, resistiéndose a separarse de él.

—Ianto, dime una cosa…

—¿Mmm? —contestó contra la piel de Jack.

—¿Esto que llevas puesto es mi abrigo?

Ianto suspiró más que rió, y se retiró un poco.

—Te echaba de menos —se disculpó con una sonrisa tímida y ojos avergonzados—. Todos hemos intentado seguir adelante con el día a día de Torchwood… como la otra vez... No sabíamos cuándo ibas a volver, ni si ibas a volver… Pero por las noches, cuando todos se iban a casa… yo… no podía irme. Algo me decía que tenía que esperarte en este mismo lugar.

—¿Has pasado estas noches aquí? —preguntó Jack, admirado y emocionado.

—Sí —asintió el joven.

Jack sonrió.

—¿En mi cama? ¿Con mi abrigo?

Ianto sonrió también. Había algo de complicidad en su sonrisa.

—Sí.

—En mi cama, con mi abrigo… y… nada más…

Como para corroborar sus palabras, el abrigo de Jack se deslizó y dejó un hombro desnudo de Ianto al descubierto. Era amplio y firme, de piel clara y deliciosamente pecosa. Jack adelantó una mano y lo acarició. Notó la fuerza y la serenidad del joven galés bajo su contacto, su consentimiento. Observó un instante el pelo castaño claro y revuelto, tan corto, la piel blanca y las mejillas arreboladas, su viejo abrigo militar, tan grande y pesado, estrechado alrededor del cuerpo delgado pero recio, las largas piernas desnudas ligeramente flexionadas contra el pecho.

—Ianto, eres la visión más hermosa del universo… Y la más sensual también —añadió con una sonrisa dulce.

Cuando Jack adelantó sus labios para besar el hombro desnudo, Ianto apoyó su cara en el pelo de Jack, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

—Te he echado de menos. Te he echado tanto de menos… —gimió, con ardor—. Tenía tanto miedo de que no pudieras volver…

—Yo también lo tuve, Ianto… Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. ¡La nave se elevó tan deprisa!

—¡Oh, dios, Jack! ¡Podrías haberte perdido para siempre! —exclamó Ianto, espantado, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Eh, eh, no… Tranquilo… No… Te he prometido que nunca más te abandonaría —dijo Jack estrechando su abrigo de nuevo alrededor del joven y obligándolo a tumbarse. El Capitán se deshizo rápidamente de sus botas y sus pantalones incómodos y se tumbó junto a él, frente a él, sus cuerpos pegados y abrazados en la cama estrecha para darse calor y amor, las piernas entrelazadas, los brazos de ambos reteniendo al otro para que no escapara nunca.

—Pero a veces no depende de nosotros, Jack, a veces…

—Basta, Ianto… Estoy aquí y voy a procurar por todos los medios estar siempre contigo.

Ianto asintió, muy serio.

—Yo también, Jack.

La vehemencia de Ianto lo hizo sonreír otra vez. Si fuera tan fácil…

—Al menos una nave tan pequeña como esa no ha sido capaz de apartarme de aquí. De ti… de todos vosotros.

—Dime qué pasó —pidió Ianto acomodándose contra el pecho de Jack—. No podíamos rastrear esa maldita cosa con sus malditos dispositivos anti-radar. Gwen y Owen estaban muy preocupados, dijeron que tuviste que meterte en la nave para controlarla y que entonces despegó.

—Iba a despegar de todos modos, tenía una especie de piloto automático. Su único tripulante estaba muerto y la nave estaba programada para ponerse en órbita, pero estaba dañada e iba a acabar cayendo a la Tierra. Desde esa altura y con esa velocidad y tamaño hubiera sido un impacto equivalente a varias bombas atómicas. Podría haber destruido medio planeta… No tenía alternativa.

—¿Cuánto tardaste en controlarla?

—Bastante… No lo sé. Fueron muchas horas. Hacía mucho calor y no tenía espacio para moverme. Cuando conseguí controlarla y empecé a descender, cuando creía que iba a poder aterrizar cerca de Cardiff sin causar demasiado alboroto, un pequeño cortocircuito lo estropeó todo, me quedé sin energía y acabé estrellándome en una playa desierta al oeste de Gales.

—Moriste —susurró Ianto estrechando su abrazo. No era una pregunta.

—Morí. Y cuando resucité me encaminé al pueblo más cercano y luego cogí un autobús hasta aquí.

—Pero… ¿por qué no nos llamaste?

—Necesitaba… necesitaba pensar.

Ianto se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿En esa nave… o en el año que pasaste fuera de la Tierra? —preguntó.

Jack tardó en responder. El poder de Ianto para sintonizar con su ser más íntimo lo asombraba. A veces lo asustaba. Y lo preocupaba también. Podía ver con toda claridad que Ianto se estaba enamorando de él y no quería hacerle daño. En cualquier otra circunstancia, con cualquier otra persona, Jack no se hubiera preocupado lo más mínimo. Jack disfrutaba del amor, lo daba y lo recibía con toda la alegría del mundo, viniera de quien viniera. Pero Ianto… Aún no sabía por qué Ianto era diferente a todo y a todos. Solo sabía que era su recuerdo a lo que se aferraba en la Valiant mientras el Amo intentaba destruir su cuerpo y su mente, y eso era lo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza desde entonces.

—Ianto, lo que pasó en la Valiant… No es un secreto, es simplemente… que no puedo… Aún no puedo.

Le había hablado a Ianto de la nave, del Doctor, de Martha Jones y del psicópata que se hacía llamar “el Amo”. Pero no había dicho casi nada de lo que tuvieron que sufrir y de las aberraciones cometidas por el loco Señor del Tiempo, tanto en el planeta como en su persona. No estaba preparado.

—No importa. No necesito saberlo —dijo con esa resolución propia de un galés valiente, acariciando el pómulo de Jack con el dorso de sus dedos, que apenas asomaban un poco por la manga del abrigo—. Pero tú tienes que aceptar que ya ha pasado.  
Jack asintió.

—Tienes razón… como de costumbre —bromeó el Capitán para aliviar la seriedad del momento—. Estoy pensando… que he vivido tanto y tantas cosas increíbles… que dentro de mil años aún no lo sabrás todo de mí. ¿Podrás soportar eso?

Ianto sonrió ampliamente. La idea de seguir con Jack dentro de mil años le parecía maravillosa, como una invitación que no pensaba declinar. Era una de aquellas cosas que le hacían darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Y, aunque Jack fuera su jefe, un viajero del tiempo y, lo más extraño de todo, un hombre, darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado le producía una felicidad que nunca antes había conocido.

—Podré hacerlo. Por supuesto que podré.

Jack suspiró. Ojalá pudiera ser cierto, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que Ianto siguiera con él dentro de mil años. De todas las criaturas del mundo, de todos sus amantes… Pero era absurdo pensar algo así en aquel momento. Estaban solos en la base, en la penumbra, en mitad de la madrugada. En ese instante, solo existían ellos dos. Y eso era maravilloso. Y tendría que ser suficiente durante el mayor tiempo posible. Pasó su pulgar por la ceja del joven.

—¿Sabes, Ianto? No recordaba que tus ojos fueran tan azules.

Ianto soltó una risa corta. Tuvo ganas de empujar a Jack fuera de la cama, pero en vez de ello lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Duerme ahora, Jack, descansa. Necesitas dormir después de… resucitar. Ya lo sabes. Los dos necesitamos descansar un poco.

—Pero debería ducharme…

Ianto no pensaba dejar que se levantara.

—Ahora no… Quédate conmigo, duerme un par de horas… Luego nos ducharemos —añadió con una mirada pícara.

—¿Nos ducharemos juntos? —preguntó Jack abriendo mucho los ojos, con el entusiasmo de un chiquillo.

—Haremos el amor en la ducha. ¿Es eso lo que quieres preguntar?

—Sabes que sí. Dios mío, Ianto, lees mi pensamiento.

Ianto rió y volvió a acomodarse contra su amado.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Descansa ahora y ya veremos después…

—¿Cómo que ya veremos? No puedes proponerme sexo en la ducha y luego dejarlo en el aire.

—Sssst, duérmete, Jack…

—No hasta que me lo prometas —protestó el Capitán moviéndose en la pequeña cama.

—¡Jack!

—Ianto…

Ianto cerró los ojos y se acurrucó.

—Te lo prometo. Sexo en la ducha. De pie. Desnudos y mojados. Gimiendo en voz alta sin que nadie más nos escuche. El mejor polvo de tu vida.

Jack miró a Ianto un momento y le acarició el pelo con cariño. Estaba casi dormido. El Capitán dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y se rindió al sueño.

—Te quiero —susurró.

Pero Ianto ya no lo escuchó.


End file.
